Everyday Life
by girl-with-her-charizard
Summary: A collection of one-shots for every town and city in the world of pokémon. In every town and city, there's always a special story to tell. While it may not be exceptional or well known, it's certainly important to someone. ON HIATUS.
1. Celestic Town

_Celestic Town – "The Past Lives."_

A cool wind blew past Cynthia's face, ruffling the seven-year-old's short blonde hair. But, the girl paid no attention to it. Instead, she kept her gaze fixated on the shrine in front of her. It was shaped almost like a small house, with a red roof, white walls, and brown wood on the front wall that had ancient writing engraved in it, dedicated to the legendary pokémon of the Sinnoh region.

Cynthia had no idea what the ancient writing meant, but her gut told her that it was something important.

"Hey Gible, do you have any idea what this writing means?"

The small dragon pokémon next to her, gible, only shook his head in response.

"Huh… I really wanna know what it says. What if it says how to summon legendary pokémon? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Gible, gib!"

Cynthia laughed in response as she picked up her pokémon and nuzzled it close to her. "That's why I wanna study this kind of stuff," she said as she gestured to the ancient shrine, "Because it's so cool."

The duo stared at the shrine for a bit longer, before Cynthia sighed and began walking away. "I guess we should go home now, before it gets too late. I don't want grandma getting mad at us for staying out too late again."

"Mesprit?"

Cynthia had only taken a few steps away from the shrine when she spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

In front of the shrine, floating in mid-air was an ancient pokémon that Cynthia had only seen in picture books that her grandma had read to her. It had a pink head with a similar colored jewel in the middle of its forehead, a small, white body, and two tails coming from behind.

Cynthia was a few feet away from _the _Mesprit.

The small girl slowly began to walk forward, clutching Gible tightly against her, as she silently moved towards the legendary pokémon.

Mesprit eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't worry Mesprit, I won't hurt you," Cynthia whispered as she slowly inched closer.

"Gible!"

Cynthia finally made it close enough to Mesprit so that she could reach out and touch the pokémon. As she reached one short arm out, Mesprit slowly floated towards her arm. The pokémon stared into Cynthia's eyes for a few seconds, before finally floating up to the girl's hand so that she could pet the pokémon.

"Wow, Mesprit, I never thought I would meet you in person," the young girl breathed.

"Mes, mesprit," it purred in response.

"Cynthia, what are you doing out here? It's getting late, and everyone else has already gone inside. You should be sleeping!"

Mesprit made a quiet shriek before it disappeared into thin air, leaving Cynthia and Gible staring at the empty space in front of him. However, it wasn't empty for too long, because her grandma quickly took up the space that Mesprit had just been in.

"Explain yourself, young lady."

Cynthia stayed silent for a bit, trying to process what had just happened. "Grandma, you'll never believe what just happened! Gible and I saw _Mesprit. _You know, one of the legendary pokémon in that storybook we read all the time? Well, we saw it! I think you scared it off though…"

"Gible!"

Cynthia's grandma only shook her head and sighed. "I didn't seen anyone in front of you, Cynthia. You must have been seeing things. Barely _anyone _gets to see Mesprit. _Only _a select few that the legendary pokémon chooses itself."

"So Gible and I must have been chosen, right?"

The grandmother stared at the young girl with the small gible in her arms, before chuckling. "I don't know… I've heard that Mesprit _only _chooses people who follow their grandmother's rules, and do whatever they say."

Cynthia began running towards her house, desperate to get into bed and show Mesprit that she _was _special, and she deserved to be chosen. Her grandmother walked behind her, laughing the whole way.

"Don't worry Mesprit, we'll meet again one day. I'll know more about you and other legendary pokémon, and Gible and I will become stronger."

"Gible!"

"And that's a promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! This is a new collection of one-shots I'm writing. I'll be doing one for every main town and city from the pokémon games, excluding things such as islands and other places that can only be accessed by special events. But, any town and city in the five main regions of all the pokémon games will be featured in this. Please review and let me know what you think of this, it would mean a lot!


	2. Anville Town

_Anville Town – "Rolling Out the Steel Rails."_

On most days, this sleepy town was quiet. The only sound that startled the tourists wasn't the hustle and bustle of a busy, local attraction of the Unova region, but instead the sound of trains' whistles blowing as they entered and left the town. To Anville locals, this was an everyday occurrence. Almost nothing could bother the quaint, small town that was usually left behind in the modern, technological region. Instead, the locals were quite happy with their charming town.

Today was different. It seemed that even the locals were ecstatic and overjoyed, as the laughed and hugged each other. The sun seemed to shine brighter than usual, and even the pokémon appeared happy as the played around the train balcony, or climbed through the trees. Why was today in Anville town different? Simple: today was Valentines Day.

Now, many Anville locals take this holiday seriously. They celebrate their loved ones, their families, or friends. Hearts were strung around the small market in the midst of the town, and many locals were adorned in red or pink shirts.

The only exception to this was the man who wore a simple black, long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans that appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His name was Jack Livingston. Jack, a man who locals called "nice" and "quiet" was a typical Anville citizen who worked in the only small office building in the town.

Jack _loathed _Valentines Day. There was nothing for him to love about it. He had no partner to celebrate with, all his family lived too far away in the Unova region to visit, and he didn't really have anyone to call a "friend" in Anville. For this reason, Jack decided the best way to protest against this _awful, disgusting _holiday was to wear his darkest shirt and jeans. Through a sea of pink and red, his black shirt stood out like a shiny pokémon.

"Happy Valentines Day!" someone called out, _again _in the crowd.

Jack groaned to himself, as he simply raised a hand in response, not particularly caring if the exclamation had been directed towards him or not. _Just in case, _he thought to himself as he continued to walk towards his house, to escape the disgusting, gooey love atmosphere that seemed to be attaching to him.

He could see his house in the distance when a bark stopped Jack from moving any closer. Looking down to locate the source, he found himself staring at a small, scruffy, light brown pokémon with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a wagging tail.

"Lillipup, lilli?"

Jack stared at the lillipup for a bit before looking around, trying to see if his trainer was anywhere nearby. "Maybe it's wild," he muttered after a bit.

Taking a few steps and walking around the creature, Jack decided to ignore the pokémon and continue towards his house, when he heard barking come from behind him.

The lillipup was following him, this time with a much more desperate, scared look in his eyes. "Lillipup, lilli, pup…" he whimpered.

"I can't understand you," Jack said as he turned around the face the lillipup. He felt bad leaving the lillipup, but he also _really _did not want to be outside any longer.

The man began to turn around to continue towards his house, deciding that whatever the lillipup wanted was not _that _important. However, doing this caused the pokémon to let loose a string of barks and whines, which also caused people to direct their attention to Jack that were walking past.

"Okay, okay! What do you want? If I listen, will you shut up?" Jack hissed.

The lillipup nodded and turned around, nodding with his head as if to say "follow me."

_Arceus, what have I done to deserve this? _Jack asked himself-and Arceus-as he began to follow the pokémon through the crowds of people, away from the comfort of his home.

The lillipup finally stopped walking when they reached the famous balcony in Anville Town, overlooking the five different train tracks that had multiple trains running on it. Jack turned towards the lillipup, who began barking again.

"Did you bring me here to see this? I see it all the time!" Jack began to complain.

The pokémon continued to bark and stare out at the train tracks, before starting to whine.

The man turned his gaze away from the forlorn lillipup and looked back at the train tracks. He scanned the tracks for a bit, before noticing something laying on the track furthest to the left. Squinting, Jack could see a shape laying on the track that appeared to be the same color as the pokémon that was _still barking _besides him.

"Is that a lillipup?"

"Pup!"

"Do you know them?"

The lillipup nodded.

"Okay…. So you want me to go get them?"

"Pup! Lillipup!"

This was easier said than done. To get onto the train tracks required going through security, and you needed a ticket to get through. Jack knew from the daily schedule that Anville would not have any trains running for the next two hours, so there was no way that he could get onto the train tracks with a legitimate excuse. The only thing to do would be to climb down the emergency ladder to the very left of the balcony, grab the lillipup, and get back without getting caught.

Jack knew that this plan would probably end up hurting him in the end. But, when he turned and stared into the small pokémon's eyes, which were filled with sadness and despair, Jack decided to throw all logic out the window.

Running to the ladder and climbing down, Jack could now see the lillipup on the tracks that appeared to have fainted. It was also at this time that Jack could also now hear the sound of a train whistle resonating through the tunnels, signaling that it was entering Anville. _It must be a train that has a revised schedule for the day! _Jack thought.

Jack cursed everything as he began to run towards the lillipup, and also began yelling a few rude terms as the train exited one of the tunnels, running on the track that the lillipup had fainted on.

The man's adrenaline kicked in as he sprinted towards the pokémon, hoping to make it in time. Everything seemed to act in slow motion as Jack stopped at the tracks, picked up the fainted lillipup, and jumped out of the way just as the train ran by. In the distance, Jack could hear a faint barking noise.

* * *

As the sun began to set, casting a beautiful pink and orange to cover the sky that evening, Jack watched as the female and male lillipup nuzzled each other. Today had been an unusual and strange day, but watching the two pokémon play and enjoy themselves, Jack knew that _maybe _it hadn't been as bad as he thought. Sure, Jack had almost died. But, he hadn't. Crazy as it seemed, the man didn't care that much at that moment. He was too caught up in the moment of watching the two lillipup.

Watching the two pokémon walk away from him, Jack began to walk towards his house again. The hearts strung in the middle of the town were taken down, and families returned to their houses to spend the last few hours of the holiday together. Normally, Jack would have detested this behavior, but right now, he was too happy to feel anything but joy. For once, this Valentines Day had been different. It had definitely been something he hadn't been expecting, but those lillipup, for some reason, had made Jack happy. He had saved one of them. He had made someone else's holiday a little better, and both lillipup had thanked him in a somewhat loving manner.

Maybe Jack did like Valentines Day, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentines Day! Even if you hate this holiday, I hope you have a great day! This was something quick I decided to write in honor of the holiday, kinda late at night. Oh well.

Also, I think I put in the last author's note from the pervious chapter that I would be doing towns from all five regions? I meant all six regions, oops! Just a minor error that was bugging me.

Also, a HUGE thanks to Kikyo Phantomhive and Hello4356 for the reviews and the follows! It means a lot to me guys :) thanks!

Please review, and I hope you have a lovely (pun intended) day!


	3. Cyllage City

_Cyllage City – "The city of peaceful strolls."_

He had been travelling for so long. So, so long. In fact, the shell he usually carried on his back without worry was now starting to wear the pokémon down from travelling for such a long time.

The sun's harsh rays beat down on the exhausted dwebble as he continued his journey. He envied all of the fletchling that were flying through the air above him, without a care in the world.

_Without a stupid shell wearing them down._

The dwebble had always wanted to leave home and travel far away. His dream was to see the entire Kalos region. Even though his friends at home, back on Route Eight, had told him that a "dwebble could never even make it to the next _town_, let alone the entire region," he _was _going to make it.

Scurrying through the sand, past the waves that were coming dangerously close to the pokémon, the dwebble continued on. So far, he had avoided any run-ins with super tough pokémon or trainers, and getting caught by the waves as he crossed the beach.

This was progress.

But now, the pokémon was getting tired. His shell was becoming heavier by the second, and his exhausted, short, stubby legs weren't helping him either. Sighing, the dwebble looked around him. This beach did not look like a safe area for _him, _a part rock type, to stay for the night. He needed to get away from the terrifyingly huge body of water that was just right beside him.

Eventually, the dwebble saw something in the distance. It was different from the beach and ocean scenery he was used to. Instead, it almost looked like _houses._

With a newfound feeling of hope and optimism, the dwebble began to scurry faster towards what looked to be civilization. As the houses slowly got closer to him, the dwebble could feel his heart begin to beat faster with excitement.

Finally, the feeling of grainy sand beneath his feet was replaced with hard, solid, paved cement.

He had finally made it.

The dwebble collapsed on the ground panting, feeling exhausted. As he looked at the foreign city around him from the ground, he heard a chuckle come from nearby. Turning his head, he noticed that a fletchling had landed beside him.

"It looks like you've journeyed a long ways to get here, my friend. Welcome, to Cyllage City."

Oh, how the dwebble was going to prove all of his friends wrong back on Route Eight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait between chapters! I've been super busy for the past couple of weeks, so it was hard to get some writing in. This one-shot is definitely shorter in length compared to the other two, but I hope you liked it anyways!

Also, thank you to Hello4356 for reviewing. It means a lot.

As always, please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy!


	4. Santalune City

_Santalune City – "A traditional city."_

It was a beautiful day for such a regular, orthodox city. A few white, puffy clouds filled the sky, but the bright sun had no trouble, and was still able to shine. In the city, everything was calm. Citizens walked past, waving at each other as they continued with their daily lives. The only sounds heard besides the occasional human voice was the trickle of water from the city's prized water fountain, and the clack of polished shoes on paved roads.

To put it simply, Santalune City was a long-established city in which most citizens had a set routine that was followed constantly. It was quite rare to ever see or hear anything out of place.

This was one of those rare times.

"Oh yeah! Rocky, you were awesome against that gym leader! You totally kicked her butt!"

Santalune City citzens jumped at the loud shout and directed their gaze towards the pokémon gym. Outside the doors stood a small boy with a froakie standing next to him. The little boy's smile lit up his entire face, and the pokémon's eyes seemed to be shining.

"Kie! Froakie!"

"Just wait Rocky, soon we'll have all eight badges, and then we can go battle the champion."

"Fro!"

The doors to the gym opened, and a young woman stepped out.

"Gym leader Viola? What are you doing out here?"

"Well kid, you and your froakie ran out so fast that I couldn't give you your prize money. Here you go!"

Santalune Citizens watched with amusement, as the boy's eyes grew comically wide at the sight of money. A few moments passed by, before the boy took the money and the pokémon next to him cheered. Words were exchanged between the boy and Viola, before the boy began to run off towards the route that would lead him away from Santalune City, and out into the rest of the world.

Viola leaned against the gym door, watching the outline of the boy and his pokémon disappear. "Good luck," she whispered as she opened the door to her gym, ready for the next challenge of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A really quick one-shot for this city as well, just because I've been extremely busy lately... I hope you enjoyed, and please _please _review if you can, just because I want to know if you like my writing style? Or if there's something I could work on? Any types of comments are extremely helpful.


End file.
